El Contrato
by Dunixe
Summary: ¿Que mas podía hacer? No tenia trabajo, no tenia donde vivir, le debía un traje caro a ese pedante, alto, guapo, sensual y estúpido hombre que, no pudo mas que firmar un contrato completamente legal, el cual consistía ser su "novia oficial" durante 6 meses. Todo para que ella y su madre vivieran "cómodamente" en uno de los departamentos de los que el era dueño. CAPITULO ÚNICO


**Pues así como lo dice la descripción, este es un capitulo único hasta nuevo aviso, quise publicarlo por que la verdad me quedo con muchos escritos y al publicarlo me obligo a seguirlo. (Aunque sea muy lentamente)**

Este escrito fue hecho originalmente para una dinámica de la pagina de Facebook "Púas de Terciopelo" donde la imagen para el escrito era un vaso de café sobre un piso de madera (tal vez una mesa de madera(?) ).

Me inspire en infinidad de DORAMAS y KDRAMAS que he visto, mentiría si no. He cambiado los nombres y descripciones para que sea un SASU SAKU en toda la extensión de la palabra. xD

Espero les agrade y me dejen un Review pero como lo recalco. **Este es un capitulo único**. Por ahora me concentro mil en "MIA" y "LA ESPOSA DEL HOKAGE". En un tiempo más, espero seguir esta historia. Digamos que es una introduccion piloto, la cual podría convertirse en Rated M o quedarse en T se decidirá con el tiempo.

Sin mas por el momento y recordando que este es un capitulo único.

Les dejo con el piloto de esta historia. :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

No habían pasado más de 20 minutos desde que se encontraba allí, en el mismo lugar en el cual la podías encontrar desde hacia 2 semanas. Su largo cabello rosa se mecía con la brisa y el frío del invierno la hacia vestir un abrigo café, un suéter tejido, jeans y botas hasta las rodillas a conjunto. Había dejado entre sus piernas sobre el piso de madera, aquella maletita ejecutiva y ese café que humeaba mientras se colocaba de nueva cuenta aquellos guantes que había creído no necesitaba.

_– Heme aquí, de nuevo, recargada en este puente, mirando las hojas que el viento trata de arrancar de las ramas de los arboles, ¿Y para que?. ¡Bah! Es una perdida de tiempo, no hay nada mas que pueda hacer. Todavía no he podido conseguir un empleo y, ¿Que he hecho? Siempre me compro un café y vengo a este puente después de cada entrevista... "Nosotros te llamamos" !Bullshit!_ \- Pensó mientras soplaba hacia sus dedos para calentarlos, se agacho para tomar su café y de la nada un olor reconfortante llenó su nariz; lavanda con unos toques de menta la hicieron voltear aún agachada. Un "cometa" de gabardina gris había pateado el vaso que contenía el café-

– ¡¿Pero que mierda te pasa?! – Ella gritó con enojo evidente mientras se erguía para sacudir las gotas que le habían salpicado-

La persona se detuvo y girando la cabeza la miró de reojo con sus orbes negros, era un hombre alto, elegantemente vestido y al parecer, muy apuesto, sin embargo, el descontento se notaba a leguas en su rostro

– ¡¿Qué mierda me pasa a mi?! ¡¿Qué mierda es lo que te pasa a ti?! – Le gritó – ¿!Acaso es mi culpa que una persona inferior como tu este obstruyendo el paso de una vía peatonal?! Ah, cierto... ¡NO! ¡No es mi maldita culpa! –Bajo la mirada y un tic en su ceja derecha empezó a hacerse presente- ¡Mira esto! –Señaló su zapato – Has manchado mi zapato! ¿¡Tienes una maldita idea de cuanto me han costado!? ¡Vas a tener que pagarlos!

– Q.. ¡Que! – Tartamudeo impotentemente mientas trataba de asimilar lo que había ocurrido – Yo no voy a... ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres el que debió fijarse! ¡Tú, arrogante presumido!

– ¿Arrogante?, ¡¿Presumido?! –El ambiente se volvió completamente pesado, el apretó su teléfono celular y este crujió en respuesta, se acerco a la chica con mirada asesina y la encaro – Vas a tener que pagarme, ¿entiendes?; no estoy de humor para bromitas – Tomó el brazo de la chica y jaló de ella con fuerza-

– ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame o voy a gritar! ¡Auxilio! – Gritó tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre-

– ¡Shh! ¡No grites! –Se detuvo tratando de calmarla sin dejar de sujetarla –¡Sólo págame y en la vida te volveré a ver! ¡Dalo por hecho!

– ¡Si claro! ¡Y yo soy una famosa actriz! ¡Suéltame!

– ¡Ja ja, ni siquiera eres lo suficientemente bonita!

– ¡Idiota!

El forcejeo siguió, algunas personas empezaron a acercarse debido al alboroto, ella ya estaba mas que nerviosa y tratando de zafarse metió una de sus piernas por debajo de las de el provocando su caída, aquellas clases de defensa personal que tomó en su adolescencia no serían en vano, sin embargo no contó con que el barandal del puente serviría de palanca para que el tipo cayera directo al lago.

– ¡Mierda! –gritó y se asomó temiendo lo peor-

El sujeto al parecer dominaba a la perfección la natación, asomo la cabeza y miro al puente donde aquella mujer se asomaba

–¡Tú! ¡No sabes en que problema te has metido! –saco la mano derecha del agua y la apunto con su dedo índice-

La chica se mordió el labio inferior reprochándose por haber sentido algo de preocupación por el – ¡Hasta nunca! – gritó y comenzó a correr alejándose del lugar-

A mitad de su carrera de escape, recordó haber dejado su maletín en el puente; muy mala suerte.

–_Seguramente algún "vivo" lo ha de haber robado ya-_ Pensó, se sintió con suerte al tener en sus bolsillos su teléfono celular y su cartera, al menos podría llegar a casa y descansar del "susto" que había pasado

–Era un sujeto bien parecido, pero su genio era el demonio, hum... – mencionó mientras dio la vuelta a la esquina donde se encontraba su casa y la tragedia convino de nuevo-

Una mujer de mediana edad rogaba a un tipo con traje que no se llevara las cosas de su casa

– ¡Por favor se lo ruego! ¡Mi hija aun no consigue trabajo! –

– Eso no me importa, yo solo sigo ordenes señora, no han pagado y es mi deber embargarles– Le respondió el sujeto larguirucho mientras apuntaba sobre unos papeles

– ¡Mamá! ¿!Que es lo que pasa!? ¿!Quienes son ustedes!? ¡¿Por qué se llevan nuestras cosas!?

– Somos del banco, no han pagado así que debemos embargarlas – Respondió el sujeto larguirucho sin ningún ápice de pena-

– ¡Por favor deme un mes más! ¡Juro que con la primer mensualidad de mi trabajo...!

– Lo siento, yo no soy el encargado de esos asuntos, por favor, comuníquese con el banco.

Subiéndose a su auto verde pasado de moda, el sujeto del banco emprendió camino a donde fuese que sería el siguiente embargo.

– ¡Oh má! –Abrazo a la mujer-

– No te preocupes nena, por suerte tengo un as bajo la manga. –La mujer le guiñó el ojo a su hija – ¿Recuerdas a Mikoto? – La mujer hurgó en su bolso y sacó un teléfono celular.

– ¿Mikoto?... ¡Ah! La amiga que vivió contigo hace años cuando no tenia donde pasar la noche... según tus relatos

– Así es, me dijo que cuando necesitara cualquier cosa, se la pidiera, su marido murió hace ya 5 años, por lo que ella y sus hijos heredaron su fortuna. Han regresado y me he puesto en contacto con ella – suspiro – Las vueltas que da la vida –comenzó a marcar-

– Mamá, no seas así, no es su responsabilidad, es nuestra.

– Lo se, pero no tenemos donde ir ahora, además, su hijo tiene un condominio de departamentos, podríamos quedarnos allí mientras obtenemos trabajo para pagarle la estancia, ah, ¿Hola? –colocó su mano sobre la boca de la chica para evitar interrupciones –¿Mikoto? ¡Ah hola! Soy Mebuki, si, si, te llamo para...

Al cabo de unos minutos Mebuki, ya tenía resuelto el asunto.

– Madre, ¿que has hecho?

– Te conseguí trabajo, ah y también conseguí donde quedarnos el próximo mes, agradéceme después Sakura.

– ¿Como? Explícame que no te entiendo mamá.

– Bueno, le comente a Mikoto nuestra situación desde que tu padre murió, así que ella hablara con su hijo menor para que nos de un departamento en su edificio, el vive allí, y como pago, el también te contrata para la publicidad del negocio de hotelería que tiene, así que parte de tu salario pagaría la renta del departamento que cabe destacar, esta arreglado, así que ahora tenemos casa y tu tienes trabajo –Le dio un toquesito en la nariz mientras se guardaba el celular y comenzaba a caminar por la calle–

– ¿A dónde vas mamá? – la detiene-

– ¿A dónde más?, con Mikoto y su hijo para poder terminar con el trato.

– Mamá, ¿No te afecta que ya no viviremos mas aquí? Los recuerdos, papá...

– Por supuesto Sakura, pero tu padre habría querido que no nos dejáramos ni una sola noche a la intemperie y quien sabe que otros peligros ¿no crees?

– Bueno, creo que tienes razón, solo espero llevarme bien con mi jefe, es decir, no me han aceptado en ninguna empresa.

– Estarás bien. Confió en ti nena.

Ambas tomadas del brazo daban la última mirada a la casa de sus recuerdos.

Una hora mas tarde, Sakura y Mebuki se encontraban frente a una enorme casa elegante, la más elegante del lugar, un mayordomo las hizo pasar; dentro se encontraba la mujer que hacia tiempo, Mebuki no veía, ambas se abrazaron y rieron recordando sin palabras todo lo que vivieron en su juventud.

–Tu debes ser Sakura, eres una preciosa mujer, ¡Y tus ojos jade son hermosos! – Sakura se sonrojo ante las palabras de Mikoto –Pasen, pasen, ahora mismo llamo a mi hijo Sasuke, esta ansioso por conocerte Sakura, él lleva una excelente relación con sus empleados.- Mencionó la mujer mientras las hacia pasar a su enorme sala.

– Gra.. gracias Señora Mikoto. –Y así sonrojada se sentó en el elegante sofá–

– Así que tu eres Sakura Haruno.

Aquella voz lleno el lugar, un olor a lavanda y menta llego a la nariz de Sakura haciéndola voltear aturdida – _"Esa voz"_ – pensó abriendo los ojos

– ¡Tú! –apunto con su dedo índice al hombre que estaba en el umbral de la sala cargando un maletín, aquel que ella había olvidado en el puente –¡E... eres tú!

– Pero que "agradable" sorpresa –forzó una sonrisa mientras la observaba

– Hijo, ¿Ya se conocen?- Mikoto observaba la escena junto a Mebuki quien no decía nada.

– Algo madre... esta señorita me debe un traje completo...


End file.
